


A Sun's Prayer

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Karasuno, Kozume Kenma is So Done, Multi, Nekoma, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Snow, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, Winter, cursing, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With their varying school schedules, Hinata Shouyou has the perfect opportunity to pick up Kenma from his school. Disregarding the fact that Kenma is a year older and most certainly knows Tokyo better than he does, Hinata goes straight to asking Yachi what he should wear for their cold winter day together in the streets of Tokyo.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 16





	A Sun's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I knew I had to start this account with kenhina because I adore their friendship so much. kenma is a softie and hinata is a ball of light. what's not to like. i don't type without capitalizing anywhere else but here, don't worry. i'm trying to figure everything out, for sure. kenhina has very strong platonic feelings for each other and we love to see it. 1st chapters is no finished. i just have no time.

"Kenma said he's getting a half day on Thursday!" Kageyama considered asking what that meant as Kenma lives in Tokyo, but seeing Hinata vibrating excitedly, he decided to nod.

"Are you seriously going all the way to Tokyo to hang out with some Nekoma setter you've known for like a few weeks?"

"That's the plan. Mom wants to visit because Natsu hasn't gone yet, so it wouldn't be a waste anyways, hardass. It's a long trip, but she said I could hang out with some of the Tokyo members while they shop!" Telling Kageyama he would be driving five hours to Tokyo to visit some overpriced landmarks and visit some volleyball rivals sounded a lot worse out loud, but Hinata swore that Kenma got closer to him since they started texting each other. "Do you think he'll be okay with me crashing his day?"

"Kenma doesn't seem to give a shit about almost anything, so you of all people should be fine." Kageyama brought up a good point. Hinata was adorably passive. Not in a pushover type way, but in a "he understands most situations" kind of way.

"Well, I gave him plenty of hints in text messages, so it's on him if he's upset about it," huffs Hinata, slightly miffed at the thought of Kenma not wanting to be around him, "I told him to expect surprises and some good things this week." 

Kageyama wasn't certain that was enough hints to tell a new friend that you're driving five hours to meet them on break, but Kenma bested him intellectually. He'd have to trust Kenma and wait for next week to find out what would become of Hinata's surprise.

Glancing to his side, Hinata knew that if Natsu asked for the distance left to Tokyo one more time from their mom, Kenma would be in Tokyo reading an interesting headline about a derailed train. Hinata put his fate in the hands of the gods and chose to gaze out the window instead. As they closer and closer to their location, Hinata’s heartbeat grew faster and faster. It wasn’t clear when he had started to develop this anxiety when meeting new people.  


The friendship between the two teenagers grew exponentially over the weeks they weren’t able to meet, but Hinata couldn’t help but doubt if they really were close enough. Hinata did not feel secure enough to question how close you’d need to be to crash a friend’s off-day.  


“Mom, when are we gonna get to tokyo?” Natsu resorted to swinging her tiny legs while waiting for the next update. “You told me the ride would be over in a blink.”  


“Natsu, darling. If you ask me another time, I’ll ask the train conductor to take a shortcut through that river over there.”  


“Really?! We would be underwater then, mommy,” Natsu questioned the implications of a train under water. She doubted the train would fit in the river regardless.  


“Natsu, Mom means that she might throw you in the river if you ask her again.”  


“Nii-san! That’s scary and you wouldn't have a volleyball student.” The pout forming on Natsu’s face pulled a chuckle out of Hinata. Natsu wasn’t too bad of a companion.  


“Then, you have to be quiet. I need a student, don't I?” Tokyo would be fun, Kenma or not. 

* * *

“YAKU! GET OVER HERE OR KENMA MIGHT MURDER ME WITHOUT A WITNESS!!” Damn right, if someone placed their grubby hands on his PSP one more time, an interesting headline might grace Tokyo’s newspapers. In a move of protection, Kenma paused and slid his game console into his pocket to gaze out over the blanketed trees. “OKAY HE'S OFF NOW. WE’RE GOOD BOYS.”  


“Kuroo. You’re too loud. Stop shouting.” Kenma sent a disturbed glare towards the towering boy. The following smirk did nothing to qualm Kenma’s irritation. “I have a feeling Hinata is up to something. I’m not letting him see you.”  


“Kenma~, that’s not very fair of you. The shortstack would be ecstatic to see me! You wouldn’t want to take that away from him, would you?” sang Kuroo. Kenma gave him one more unamused glare and pulled his PSP out. 

Kuroo wasn’t wrong. Hinata held a blinding admiration for lots of volleyball players, specifically his senpais. Many of the older boys had some masculine reputations, and secretly adored Hinata. Hinata seemed to have no problem with cosying up to other volleyball players.

“Sure, Kuroo. I would hate to take that away Hinata. Knock yourself out if he comes over here,” Kenma uttered, trailing off in volume. He knew he texted people very vaguely, but when Hinata texted him saying to “expect some surprises” followed by some exclamation points, some alarm bells rang. Hinata absolutely loved to ramble. His ramblings weren’t nonsensical, but Hinata loved to tell Kenma loads of things. The combination of distance and a stoic personality created a very addictive confidante in Kenma for Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. stay safe and healthy.


End file.
